<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workaround by 999blackflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182622">Workaround</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers'>999blackflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>999's Layluke Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Chaise Lounges are cool, Kinda pushing the boundaries on what counts as sexual, M/M, ropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke made the good decision to pick the lock to Hershel's bedroom while he was trying to get changed, and suffers the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>999's Layluke Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workaround</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N from 999blackflowers: Hello all! I want to preface this with a bit of a warning that although nothing sexual happens in this fic, Luke is still tied up. It's relatively short but I think it's kinda sweet for what it is in its absurdity. I hope you enjoy. </p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS:<br/>Ropes<br/>Hershel briefly experiences a trauma trigger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke was no stranger to being tied up. Whether to be snuggled or just played with, somehow none of it sexual in the slightest. This was probably the most sexual position he’d ever been tied in, wrists above his head with a weight keeping them in place over the arm of the lounge chair. His ankles were bound too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all this, he was rather comfortable. A blanket strapped to his chest and a stuffed animal against his neck, another on his tummy, and a couple at his feet. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotionally </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable, though. He was trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock read something like 10pm, Luke couldn’t see from here. But the Professah was in the middle of the bed, sitting up and turning the pages of a thick book. Some award winning thriller. Luke didn’t care. He was annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could read that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the sentiment, dear boy, but you need to stay over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?!” Luke wriggled and squirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to have some punishments in place for when you act out.” Hershel reminded him for the third time that day. “As much as I wish you were… older, I need to be the adult sometimes and discipline you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By tying me UP?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were picking the lock to this room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had regretted his repeated journal reads. He really did. And then he’d tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fulfil </span>
  </em>
  <span>those and he now regretted it. Because now he was tied up. And not allowed to snuggle. And that was the worst thing he could imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel turned the page of his book and ignored him further until Luke began to thrash and squirm against the ropes. He sighed once more and looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last thing I want to do is have to send you home to Clark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you send me back to dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do understand, if you were to force me into any sort of sexual behaviour, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be the one at fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if no one finds out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if in the future you come to regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If- If I regret it, I won’t tell anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want you to make that promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke fell silent again, until Hershel sighed deeply. He turned the page of his book again, scanning the page and continuing to read. Luke did appreciate that he was at least comfortable, the ropes were remarkably loose considering. Just loose enough so they weren’t cutting into his arm, too tight to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to read some of this to you?” Hershel raised his book, peering up from the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather you read me my own book…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedside table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel reached over and indeed pulled out a book. The pages had been dog-eared - something from Luke’s school library judging by the laminated cover. Some modern fantasy? Something about cereal? Magical… creatures?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the latest page.” Luke mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel opened the book - hardcover - and turned to the page where Luke was up to. A full page sketch of a man turning into a flower and a young girl shrieking as psychic energy ripped through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to grind us into plant food, bellowed Noah, his torn shirt…” Hershel read aloud and squinted down at the page. “What’s this book about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s- it’s about these people who find magical creatures who are being drained of their energy to make sugar cereal.” Luke explained. “It sound stupid but it’s good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust your taste, even the most silly of premises can become a good story if it’s executed well.” Hershel assured him warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The main character’s mum disappeared because they put a time travel halo on her head, she isn’t going to get back for another year, and I thought, why a year? But then they said it’s so the Earth would be in the right place for her to return safely, right? I hadn’t thought of that before.” Luke began to chatter excitedly at this premise until he saw the light had drained from the man’s eyes just at that suggestion. “Oh. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Hershel reminded him, but didn’t make eye contact. He scanned the page a bit closer to see if his eyes caught on any trigger words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was able to get comfortable even with the ropes, loosening his clenched fists in the rope bindings and letting his neck relax as he lay on the pillow. The blanket was quite soft, actually. He could smoosh his teddy bear poised next to his neck against the stuffed plush fabric. It was all soft even after all the years he’d had it. Hershel’s voice was so sweet and soft…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The page turned again until the man’s voice changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please remember that I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Luke was comfortable but still </span>
  <em>
    <span>unsure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not really, but being read to didn’t make up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really, really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiine.” Luke raised his head to see the poor professor with tears barely concealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do need to keep these boundaries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I love you too, even though you’re mean.” Luke flopped back down onto the pillow. The lamp turned off and left them in the dark. He took that as a notice to close his eyes and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...even if the ropes </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to make it difficult. He’d slept tied before on one case before, but not under these circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke squirmed, knowing he was going to hurt in the morning, and sighed, saying a goodnight to the teddy bear on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>